Suitable? Or Not?
by hanzabilah
Summary: Hakyeon dan Leo adalah teman dekat. Banyak yang bilang mereka tak cocok sebagai teman dekat. Hakyeon lama menyukai Leo, menyadari perkataan banyak orang bahwa mereka tak cocok, Hakyeon mengira Leo sebenarnya membencinya. Dugaan Hakyeon tentang Leo membencinya semakin kuat ketika Leo bersikap aneh kepada Ken. Apa Hakyeon dan Leo tetap akan bersama? . . NxLEO;LeoN;shounen-ai,boyxboy


**Suitable? Or Not?**

 **By: hanzabilah**

 **WARNING: TYPO everywhere and GAJE story!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Hakyeon berjalan dengan riang. Dia menuju ke sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mulai berteriak. "Leo-ya! Ayo kita ke sekolah!"

Tak lama, seseorang yang ia panggil keluar dari rumah. "Pagi Leo!", sapa Hakyeon. Leo hanya melihat Hakyeon setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Leo berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengikutinya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu berekspresi datar", goda Hakyeon.

Leo tak memperdulikan perkataan Hakyeon. Sementara Hakyeon hanya tersenyum saja dan mulai bercerita macam-macam hal kepada Leo.

Walau Leo mengabaikannya, Hakyeon tidak pernah marah karenanya.  
Hakyeon sudah terbiasa menghadapi Leo yang memang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tak banyak bicara. Sampai tak terasa, sudah 3 tahun Hakyeon dan Leo terus bersama.

Ya, mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah atas.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat keluarga Leo pindah ke daerah rumah Hakyeon.  
Saat itu Leo diajak eomma nya mengunjungi keluarga Hakyeon yang bertetangga sekitar 5 blok dari rumah Leo. Saat tau Hakyeon dan Leo akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama, eomma nya Leo langsung menyuruh Hakyeon untuk berteman dengan Leo.

Hakyeon setuju saja dan mulai berteman dengan Leo.

Awalnya Hakyeon terkejut dengan Leo yang pendiam dan memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Tetapi Hakyeon tidak peduli hal itu, dia tetap mau berteman dengan Leo walau Leo sering mengabaikannya.

Hakyeon suka menggoda Leo. Tak peduli dia bakal marah atau tidak. Bagi Hakyeon, itu sudah menjadi hobi barunya.

Leo juga, walau Hakyeon suka menggodanya, Leo tidak pernah memukul atau membentak Hakyeon. Dia hanya merasa marah lalu lama-lama melupakan apa yang Hakyeon lakukan kepadanya.

Banyak orang bilang mereka benar-benar tidak cocok dikatakan sebagai teman dekat. Leo yang pendiam dan tak suka banyak bicara, tidak mungkin tahan dengan sifat Hakyeon yang cerewet dan suka bercanda.

Tetapi, hingga saat ini Hakyeon dan Leo masih berteman. Dan hal itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi orang-orang.

.

"Leo-ya! Ayo ke kantin!", ajak Hakyeon. Leo melepas earphonenya dan melihat ke arah Hakyeon.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar!", ajak Hakyeon lagi.

Leo hanya diam lalu memasang earphone nya lagi. Hakyeon cemberut. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk menggoda Leo.

Hakyeon melepas earphone yang dipakai Leo lalu menarik tangan Leo.  
Leo terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Hakyeon, tetapi ia pasrah saja karena jika ia melawan pasti tidak akan pernah menang melawan Cha Hakyeon.

Akhirnya Leo -dengan terpaksa- mau ke kantin bersama Hakyeon.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu! Karena hari ini aku merasa senang sekali!", kata Hakyeon.

Leo mengangguk dan duduk di tempat yang Hakyeon tunjukkan.

Leo membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dahinya menempel di meja. Saat itu kantin sedang ramai dan Leo sedikit risih jika harus pergi ke tempat ramai.

Lalu, Leo mencium bau yang enak sekali. Seketika dia bangun dan melihat ada 2 jajangmyeon, kimchi, dan masih banyak lagi di depan matanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau pasti tadi belum makan, kan?", kata Hakyeon.

Leo langsung saja mengambil sumpit dan langsung memakan jajangmyeon itu.

Hakyeon tersenyum melihat Leo makan. Menurutnya, ketika Leo makan itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Kau tidak makan?", kata Leo.

Hakyeon terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ah, ne.. Aku makan kok. Kenapa? kau mengkhawatirkan ku eoh?", kata Hakyeon. Leo diam saja dan meneruskan aktifitas makannya.

Hakyeon mendesis lalu memakan jajangmyeonnya. Sambil makan, sesekali ia melihat Leo. Terkadang tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri dan tertawa kecil.

"Leo.."

"...?"

"A-aku..." belum selesai Hakyeon bicara, seseorang menghentikan omongannya.

"Leo hyung! Ternyata kau disini, aku tadi mencarimu!" kata seorang namja dengan rambut coklat muda dan hidung mancung yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana(?)

Leo menghentikan aktifitas makannya. "Ada apa Ken?", kata Leo.

Namja itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak bekal bergambar beruang ke Leo.

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal. Mungkin kau mau memakannya saat istirahat siang nanti", kata namja dari kelas 2 itu.

Leo menerima kotak bekal itu lalu... Leo tersenyum ke arahnya. "Gomawo ne", kata Leo.

Hakyeon terkejut melihat hal itu. Memang Leo tidak akan menolak orang yang memberikannya makanan, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah.. Leo tersenyum ke arah namja itu dan berkata terima kasih kepadanya.

Selama Hakyeon dan Leo berteman, Hakyeon tak pernah mendengar ucapan terima kasih ditambah dengan senyuman Leo.

Seketika nafsu makan Hakyeon menurun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Dan mulai saat itu, Hakyeon berpikir bahwa Leo sebenarnya tidak suka kepadanya.

Setelah memberikan kotak bekal ke Leo, Ken langsung pergi. Leo dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya menaruh kotak bekal itu di meja dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Hakyeon menaruh sumpitnya dan berdiri. "L-Leo, aku ke kelas duluan ya", kata Hakyeon lalu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Leo. Dia tak perlu menunggu Leo menjawab iya karena ia tau Leo tak akan menjawabnya.

Hakyeon berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetes.

Hakyeon menghapus air matanya agar tidak menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Dia tak mau ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Walau dihapus juga, masih saja ada yang tau jika ia sedang menangis.

"Hyung, waeyo?", Hakyeon mendengar suara berat yang familiar di telinganya. "Wonshik? A-aniyo. Gwenchanayo", kata Hakyeon.

"Gara-gara Leo hyung ne?", kata Wonshik.

Hakyeon terdiam. Lalu dia menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan karena dia", kata Hakyeon.

"Percuma saja, kau tak bisa berbohong kepadaku", kata Wonshik lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hakyeon.

"Yak! Rambut berhargaku! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!", teriak Hakyeon dan menepis tangan Wonshik dari rambut berharganya.

"Wae? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan orang yang kusukai saja masa tidak boleh?", kata Wonshik.

Hakyeon cemberut. Dia kesal karena Wonshik mengingat kejadian tahun lalu yang menurutnya memalukan sekali.

Tahun lalu, Wonshik menembak Hakyeon didepan semua anak di kelas Wonshik.

Hakyeon saat itu menyukai Leo. Dia tak tau harus berkata apa. Hakyeon hanya berbohong, "Maaf aku masih belum bisa menyukai siapa-siapa".

Bukannya Wonshik menyerah karena Hakyeon menolaknya, malah hal itu membuat Wonshik berusaha membuat Hakyeon suka padanya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Wonshik masih menyukai Hakyeon.

"Tsk, apa yang kau katakan. Cari saja yang lain sana", kata Hakyeon.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu hyung. Kau sedang sedih kan sekarang? Apa kau sudah tidak tahan menghadapi sikap teman baikmu itu? Lebih baik kau melupakannya hyung", kata Wonshik.

Hakyeon makin kesal karena mendengar itu. Hakyeon lalu memukul pundak Wonshik. "Kau bilang apa Wonshikie? Aku tidak mau!", kata Hakyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonshik.

Hakyeon berlari ke kelasnya dan mendapati Leo sudah ada di kelas lebih dulu. "Ce-cepat sekali dia", gumam Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan sendiri. Hakyeon berusaha tidak melihat Leo. Dia saat ini sedang dilanda badmood karenanya.

Hakyeon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan bermain game. Dia mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

Saking asyiknya bermain, ia tak sadar Leo sudah berdiri didepannya.

Hakyeon mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Leo, tapi... Hakyeon tidak bisa.

"Ada apaa?! Eeeekkk...". Tiba-tiba saja Leo memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulut Hakyeon.

"Kau belum mencoba sushinya. Kau baru makan jajangmyeon saja kan, sekarang makanlah sushinya", kata Leo.

Hakyeon mengunyah lalu menelan sushi itu. Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.  
"Aku tidak mau. Aku kenyang", kata Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Cha Hakyeon", kata Leo.

"Aku jujur kok", kata Hakyeon ketus.

"Yasudah terserahlah", kata Leo lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya membawa sushi itu bersamanya.

Nyut..

Hati Hakyeon terasa semakin sakit. Biasanya dia tak akan begini jika Leo menggitukannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Memang susah, menyukai orang yang membenci dirimu", batin Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa.

Hingga waktu pulang tiba, Hakyeon tetap saja dilanda badmood.

Ketika bel berbunyi, ia tak segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia melihat Leo melewatinya, tetapi tidak menunggunya keluar. Malah langsung pergi keluar kelas tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Seperti biasa Leo selalu begitu. Biasanya Hakyeon akan langsung mengejar Leo. Tetapi kali ini, Hakyeon benar-benar malas untuk berdiri.

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ketika kelas benar-benar sepi, Hakyeon mulai bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Hakyeon menangis sepuas-puasnya di dalam kelas. Dan tak sadar jika ada seseorang masuk ke kelas.

Orang itu menyelimuti Hakyeon dengan blazernya. Hakyeon perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Leo yang sudah ada disebelahnya, duduk sambil membaca novel.

"L-Leo?", kata Hakyeon lirih.

Leo menoleh dan menutup novelnya. "Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang", kata Leo.

"Kau menungguku?", tanya Hakyeon.

Leo mengangguk. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Wonshik mengganggumu lagi?", tanya Leo.

"Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya kau cuek", kata Hakyeon lalu menunduk lagi

"Sudahlah ayo pulang", kata Leo dan pergi keluar kelas.

Hakyeon menghapus air matanya. Dia membawa blazer milik Leo. "Ternyata Leo bermaksud menutupi wajahku agar tak terlihat sedang menangis ketika ada orang lain masuk", batinnya.

Hakyeon mengikuti Leo dari belakang. Kakinya terasa gemetaran. Leo yang melihat Hakyeon mengaba-abakan Hakyeon untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Hakyeon mengerti dan naik ke punggung Leo. Leo sangat kuat, dia menggendong Hakyeon sampai ke rumahnya.

"Beristirahatlah, aku tak suka melihat kau seperti ini", kata Leo.

Hakyeon membelalakkan matanya. "Sepertinya, aku salah dengar", batinnya.

Belum sempat Hakyeon mengucapkan terima kasih, Leo sudah pulang kerumahnya.

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafas berat dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seketika Hakyeon ingat, blazer milik Leo masih ia bawa. "Aishhh.. Besok sajalah aku mengembalikannya", gerutu hakyeon.

Hakyeon POV

Esoknya, aku pergi kerumah Leo. Leo tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya bekerja diluar negeri. Dia punya 3 noona dan 2 noonya sudah menikah sedangkan 1 noonanya tinggal di apartment.

Aku sering pergi kerumahnya saat orang tuanya masih di Korea. Jadi aku hafal nomer kode rumahnya. Tapi karena takut Leo akan memarahiku, aku lebih baik menekan bel dulu. Biasanya aku langsung menekan kode rumah lalu masuk begitu saja kerumahnya.

TING TONG

Tak lama kemudian Leo membuka pintunya. Aku langsung menyodorkan blazernya yang sudah kulipat rapi.

Leo mengambil blazernya. Lalu, keheningan datang diantara kami.

"Kau tak masuk? Biasanya kau langsung masuk dan tak menekan bel dulu", kata Leo.

Aku menelan ludahku lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirku. "Aku tau pasti kau akan terganggu jika aku begitu. Jadi aku menekan bel dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Terima kasih kau mau menutupi wajahku kemarin", kataku.

"Kemarin sebenarnya ada Wonshik, makanya aku menutupimu", kata Leo.

"Wonshik mencariku?", tanyaku.

"Dia tidak bilang mencarimu. Tapi aku tau maksudnya", kata Leo.

"Aku tau kau sedang badmood dan sedang tidak mau diganggu. Makanya aku usir dia", tambahnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tau, memang Leo mengerti keadaanku atau memang dia sekedar tau saja.

Aku membungkuk lalu beranjak pulang.

"Hakyeon!", panggil Leo

Aku menghiraukannya dan segera berlari pulang. Aku tak mau dia melihatku tiba-tiba menangis lagi.

Hari ini, aku berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi.  
Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk melupakan Leo dan hanya menganggapnya teman dekatku saja.  
Jika dia bahagia, harusnya aku juga bahagia.

.

Hari Senin datang lagi. Seperti biasa, tiap pagi aku pergi ke rumah Leo untuk mengajaknya ke sekolah bersama.

Seperti biasa aku suka menggodanya dan membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Di sekolah aku melihat Ken ditembak oleh Eunkwang, teman sekelasku dan Leo. Bukan hanya aku yang melihat, Leo pun juga melihatnya.

Aku merasa Leo seperti sakit hati melihatnya. Dia langsung saja pergi.  
Aku rasa, dia benar-benar menyukai Ken.

"Leo... Apa kau mau makan kimbap? Nanti aku traktir!", ajakku.

Leo hanya diam saja, biasanya dia akan langsung menoleh ke arahku ketika mendengar hal tentang makanan.

"kau kenapa? Apa karena Ken? Kau menyukai Ken ya?", godaku.

Leo diam saja.

"Ayolah Leo, aku kan teman dekatmu. Tak apa kau jujur kepadaku", desakku terus.

"DIAMLAH! DASAR KAU PENGGANGGU! DIAMLAH SEHARI SAJA! AKU SUDAH MUAK MENDENGAR OMELANMU!", bentak Leo.

Aku terkejut mendengar Leo membentakku. Biasanya dia tak pernah membentakku.

Leo sudah sering memanggilku pengganggu, tapi kali ini, hal ini,membuat hatiku sakit.

Leo meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena salah bicara tadi. Kelihatannya memang benar, sebenarnya kami tidak cocok. Leo pasti lama-lama tidak betah denganku. "Aku, teman yang buruk", batinku sambil menahan tangisku.

Dikelas, aku sama sekali tak berani melihat Leo. Aku takut. Takut dia akan membentakku lagi.

Mulai hari itu, aku dan Leo tak pernah bicara lagi. Sampai kami lulus. Aku dan Leo sudah bukan teman dekat lagi.

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kelulusannya, tetapi aku masih takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia pun tidak akan pernah memanggil namaku lagi.

Aku dengar dia akan kuliah di Howon. Keluarganya pindah rumah lagi di tempat asal Leo dan Leo memutuskan tinggal di apartment.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tak pernah mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku juga menyesal kenapa aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya dulu. Cha Hakyeon memang bodoh...

~5 tahun kemudian~

"Oy Hakyeonie hyung! Cepatlah kita bisa terlambat! Hari ini kan, upacara masuknya tahun pelajaran baru!", teriak adikku, Sanghyuk.

"Sebentar Hyuk-ah! Bukankah kau bisa berangkat sendiri naik bis? Hyung dulu berangkat naik bis", omelku.

"Aku sudah telat hyung cepatlah upacaranya sebentar lagi dimulai!"

Aku segera mempercepat makan sarapanku. Adikku ini memang menyebalkan! Harusnya dia bisa mandiri sekarang!

Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan segera mengantar adikku. Setelah kumenurunkannya di depan sekolah, aku diam beberapa menit menunggu temanku yang mengajakku reuni.

"Hah benar-benar kenangan", batinku.

Aku melihat sekolah menengah atasku itu dari jauh. Sambil sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, terkadang tertawa sendiri dan sedih-sedih sendiri ketika mengingatnya

Tempat ini bagiku sangat berharga. Karena tempat ini adalah saksi bisu ku dengan Leo.

Karena tempat ini kami jadi berteman, di tempat ini kami berpisah dan tak pernah mengabari satu sama lain.

Tak sadar air mataku menetes. Aku segera menghapusnya karena sebentar lagi temanku datang

Aku melihat ada beberapa mobil dan dari dalam mobil itu keluar beberapa orang yang kukenal. Mereka adalah alumni se-angkatanku. Kelihatannya temanku mengajak banyak orang.

Aku bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Himchan! Oy Himchan!", panggilku.

Pemilik nama Himchan itu menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku berlari lalu memeluknya layaknya teletubies(?)

"Yakkk Cha Hakyeon apa yang kau lakukan! Kau memeluk orang yang sudah punya tunangan!", teriak Yongguk, tunangan Himchan sekaligus teman sekelasku.

"Himchan dulu milikku, ingat itu", kataku

"Hakyeonie sayang aku merindukanmu ", ucap Himchan sambil balik memelukku

"Tak kusangka kau akan menikahi ketua kelasku ini. Padahal kukira dia tidak akan menikah", candaku.  
Alhasil aku mendapat death glare dari Yongguk karena itu.

Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan teman lamaku dan bercanda dengan mereka.

Lalu, candaan kami berubah ketika banyak orang berbisik-bisik melihat mobil ferrari datang.

"Wah apa itu dia?"

"Masa? Keren sekali mobilnya!"

"Aku tidak tau sebenarnya dia anak orang kaya"

Aku bingung, siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku menjawil(?) lengan Himchan. "Memangnya siapa itu?", tanyaku

Himchan menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Apa kau benar-benar mau tau Hakyeon?", tanya Himchan.

Aku mengangguk. Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil ferrari itu.

"Dia... Jung Taekwoon. Kita biasa mengenalnya sebagai Leo", kata Himchan.

DEG!

"L-Le-Leo?". Aku tidak tau Leo akan datang ke acara reuni ini.

Aku bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya

Aku dapat melihat sedikit wajah Leo ditengah kerumunan orang. Leo yang sama seperti dulu. Leo yang selalu ber-ekspresi datar.

Bedanya, bagiku dia semakin tampan. Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu.  
Dia membenciku. Tak mungkin aku menyapanya sekarang.

Tapi... Aku ingin sekali menyapanya. Aku... Sangat meridukannya.

"Hakyeon, ayo ke kantin sekolah. Aku lapar. Sebelum jam istirahat kita harus cepat ke sana!", ajak Himchan

Belum sempat kumenjawab ajakan Himchan, dia langsung menarik tanganku.

.

Kantin masih terlihat sangat sepi. Himchan langsung saja menuju tempat bibi yang biasa menjual makanan-makanan jepang. Selesai memesan dia langsung menuju ke meja tempatku berada.

"Nih, makanlah. Aku traktir kau", kata Himchan sambil menyodorkan sashimi.

"Wah, gomawo!", kataku dan langsung mengambil satu sashimi kemudian memakannya dengan cepat.

"Di sekolah kita makanan jepangnya lebih enak daripada di luar, ya?", kata Himchan.

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanpa menghentikan aksi makanku.

Tak lama sashimi yang Himchan berikan kepadaku sudah habis kumakan. Tetapi Himchan belum selesai makan jadi kutunggu saja.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke meja. Lalu, aku merasa ada orang yang menyentil(?) pundakku.

Aku bangun untuk melihat siapa itu.  
"Nugu-...?!"  
Orang itu tiba-tiba memasukkan sushi secara paksa kedalam mulutku.

Aku berdiri dan merasa kesal sekali. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Hakyeon POV end

Hakyeon berdiri dan menoleh ke arah orang yang melakukan itu kepadanya. Lalu... Mata Hakyeon terbelalak melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

Hakyeon mengunyah sushi didalam mulutnya dengan cepat lalu menelannya.  
Setelah menelannya, dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

"L-Leo?", gumam Hakyeon.

Leo saat ini berdiri tepat di depan Hakyeon. Leo menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan ia menjawab 'iya' ke Hakyeon.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi Hakyeon meluncur ke pipinya. Bukan karena dia tiba-tiba sakit, tetapi karena dia gugup saat melihat Leo yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Hakyeon..", panggilnya.

Hakyeon melihat wajah Leo, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepala karena tak berani melihat mata Leo.

Hakyeon saat ini ingin menangis lagi. Dia sangat merindukan Leo dan sekarang, Leo sudah ada didepannya.

Dia ingin memeluk Leo, tetapi ia ingat Leo membencinya.  
"Dia disini hanya ingin menyapaku. Lalu kemudian, ia pergi." Itulah yang Hakyeon pikirkan.

Tapi ternyata apa yang Hakyeon pikirkan salah. Leo memegang tangan Hakyeon lalu menariknya dan memeluknya.

Hakyeon terkejut. Leo memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat, erat. Seperti dia tak ingin kehilangan Hakyeon.

Himchan yang melihat itu hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka diam-diam.  
Sementara Hakyeon dan Leo tak menyadari kepergian Himchan.

"Leo, apa yang kau...", omongan Hakyeon terhenti ketika Leo melepaskan pelukannya. Leo menatap mata Hakyeon dalam-dalam.  
Hakyeon dapat melihat dari mata Leo. Mata Leo memancarkan aura kesepian.

"Aku, merindukanmu", kata Leo.

Jantung Hakyeon langsung berdetak sangat cepat saat mendengarnya. Hakyeon juga tak percaya ternyata Leo merindukannya.

"Tapi, kau..."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu", sela Leo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu saat itu", tambahnya.

Mendengar itu, Hakyeon mulai naik darah. Jika Leo tak bermaksud membentaknya, kenapa Leo tak meminta maaf kepadanya?

"Aku memang menyukai Ken saat itu, tapi aku menyukai Ken agar waktu itu aku bisa menghilangkan rasa suka ku kepadamu. Aku takut kau menolakku karena aku mengira kau menyukai Wonshik, kau terlihat akrab dengannya sejak kelas 2. Eunkwang tau aku menyukai Ken hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa suka ku padamu, tapi dia mengkhianatiku. Lalu...", jelas Leo. Leo berhenti berbicara dan menatap mata Hakyeon dengan lekat.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku sadar. Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Ken. Bahkan sudah mencintaimu, Hakyeon. Saat aku membentakmu aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan kau sampai menghindariku terus. Aku malah mengira kau yang membenciku", tambahnya.

Hakyeon mendengar penjelasan Leo dengan saksama. Pertama kali, Leo berbicara sepanjang itu, hanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan agar dia tak salah paham lagi.

Hakyeon tak menyadari jika dia menghindari Leo terus. Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Leo karena takut Leo akan membentaknya lagi.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak tau. Aku, juga salah. Kenapa dulu aku selalu mengganggumu. Aku, menyukaimu. Dan juga, mencintaimu!", kata Hakyeon.

Leo lalu memeluk Hakyeon lagi. Dan kali ini Hakyeon membalas pelukan Leo.

Tak sadar, sudah banyak teman mereka yang melihat dan memotret moment Hakyeon dan Leo itu.

Mereka mengucapkan selamat dan menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman.

Tapi Leo langsung membubarkan mereka semua. Dia sangat malu dilihat oleh mereka.

Leo duduk di meja kantin dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aish pasti ini ulah Himchan!", kesalnya.

Hakyeon terkekeh melihat telinga Leo sampai memerah. Hakyeon tau wajah Leo pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Lanjutkan saja nanti. Sebentar lagi aku mau pulang", kata Hakyeon.

Leo lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Hakyeon dengan cepat.

 _CHU_ ~ "...!"

 _-Fin-_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Akhirnya selesai buat ff NxLeo ^o^**

 **Mianhae kalo ceritnya sedikit membingungkan**

 **Maklum pikiranku itu abstrak #plakk ^_^"**

 **Buat kalian yang nge review, maaf author ngga bisa bales satu-satu**

 **Tiap kali mau bales mesti ngga bisa jadi bingung sendiri ^^"**

 **Maaf author**

 **Thanks to all of my readers who read my weird fanfic!**

 **Ilysm~~**

 **#SalamadeknyaMinaguS**


End file.
